


How to Break a Bed

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Play, Getting off on Killing, Gore, I'll never be able to face my family ever again, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sorta Blood Play I guess, This is kinda gross sorry, Well a little plot, dick piercings, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog were sleeping in a hotel, when some Junkers decided to ambush them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Smut I've written about these two. I promised a friend i would write something like this but ngl it was also sorta self indulgent. 
> 
> Warning for gore and guts and stuff. Gross.

"Down!" Roadhog's voice rumbled deep, echoing through the walls and making Junkrat's rib vibrate with intensity. Without even thinking about it Junkrat ducked down, the skin on his back tickling as he felt Roadhog's massive hook grazing his spine. 

Junkrat he was first in line to watch the show of the Junker being caught by Roadhog's hook, the tip of it sprouting out of his right side as Roadhog pulled the Junker towards him, blood dripping to Junkrat's back, warm and sticky. 

Junkrat giggled, turning on his back just in time to see how Roadhog lifted his massive gun (almost as big as Junkrat, he noticed) and shot the man's head point blank. Junkrat licked his lip as the shards of bone and grey matter rained out of Roadhog's hands, blood spraying all over the wall like a surreal painting. 

"Roight on time, Hoggie!" Junkrat laughed as he stood up in one swift motion looking over the poor bastard. 

"Watch it," Roadhog rumbled as he pointed for the door, expecting more Junkers to enter through it. Junkrat eyes darted to the floor next to the door. It was smeared with blood and limbs, the half dead Junker lying on the other side of the room. Junkrat laughed, hysterically proud of his handiwork. 

 

They had spotted the shitty motel while they were riding on Roadhog's bike, and it seemed like a good idea at first. It was no different to the other garbage motels they've stayed before, with an uncaring receptionist who either was too afraid to or just didn't want to ask too many questions. The room was decently sized, with only one bed in the middle of it and a chair along a broken desk at the side. The bed creaked under Roadhog's weight, and it was surprisingly slightly big enough for both of them, even if Junkrat had to scoot extra close to Roadhog to fit in. They didn't complain.  
It was pretty much habit for Junkrat to place a lot of mines on the doorframe in case any bastard decided to get lucky that night. 

Lucky him, that was what happened. 

Roadhog had already woken up before the Junker triggered Junkrat's trap, he woke up Junkrat by nudging him as he got up to grab his weapons. The moment Junkrat woke up, the Junker had stepped on his mine and up he went, smearing blood everywhere.  
Junkrat wasn't worried; it wasn't the first time they had been discovered by bounty hunters and surely it wouldn't be the last. If anything he was annoyed his sleep was interrupted. He was about to grab his grenade launcher but Roadhog grunted almost scolding. 

"You'll blow all of us up." 

"Roight, roight, okay," Junkrat was all about explosions, and being in such an enclosed space without being able to use his grenades the way he wanted made his stomach knot. He grabbed a machete he had stashed in his duffle bag. If anything, the reason he got it in the first place was so he could match with Hog's ("Look Roadie, just like yers!"). He wasn't good at close combat the way Roadhog was, but at least he would have something to defend himself with.  
Junkrat eyed Roadhog very carefully, heart beating fast (in a good way) and fingers trembling (also pleasant). Roadhog had a tight grip on his hook, grumbling deeply. Junkrat licked his lips in anticipation. 

 

The Junkers practically shoved their way inside the room and Roadhog was prepared. He used his hook to drag the first Junkers towards himself, hand on his neck as he began to shoot to the others coming in. Junkrat counted about ten Junkers as they scrambled with their guns pointing at both him and Roadhog, the other mines he had placed going off and taking about three of them. More blood splattered across the walls startling the other Junkers.  
Roadhog's grip on the Junker tightened, and in one swift move he snapped the man's neck with just two of his fingers. Junkrat felt his face go warm, laughter spilling off his lips as he gripped on his machete.  
In the heat of the moment, Junkrat really didn't have to do anything at all. The Junkers stupidly thought it would be just a good idea to charge in as if that was going to stop Roadhog (it didn't). Roadhog lunged forward, scrap gun tearing apart at them like they were made of wet paper maché. 

He stabbed two of them with his hook, piercing them both as if they were kabobs. In one swift motion Roadhog pulled the hook out and their guts followed through, his hook getting tangled with their intestines, then bursting them open. 

Junkrat felt his knees go weak, biting his own nails as he stared at all the intestines littering the floor. He looked up just in time to see Roadhog using his hook to almost slice in half other one of the Junkers, blood spraying all over Roadhog's front as he raised his hook once again, this time ripping open the jugular of another one; blood sprayed over Roadhog's mask as the body slumped uselessly on the floor. 

The last Junker attempted to stab Roadhog, but the giant simply grabbed his arm and squeezed until it snapped, bone poking out of the skin. He threw the body to where the bed was and Junkrat could only stare at Roadhog approached the panicked Junker, the man spilling blood on the mattress. Junkrat panted as Roadhog pinned the man with his giant palm, squeezing and squeezing his neck.  
Sweat rolled off Junkrat's forehead as the man screamed, his eyes bulging and drool spilling out of his mouth. Before he asphixiated the man, Roadhog pressed his face real close to the Junker and snapped his neck in one move. Snap. 

Dead. 

 

Roadhog towered above the dead body and slowly turned around to stare at Junkrat. 

"You okay?" He rumbled deep, body shining with blood and sweat from his fight with the Junkers. 

Junkrat bit his lip, letting go of the machete and letting it hit the ground sharply. 

"M' okay mate," his eyes were half lidded. "Ya look tired, though." 

Roadhog laughed deeply as he began to undo his belt and Junkrat was already practically crawling his way to Roadhog. 

This wasn't the first time they’d done this- fucking after a kill spree. It probably was weird, but Roadhog and Junkrat were past that stage of asking themselves if this was okay.  
Roadhog had no right to judge Junkrat- he was already hard, his dick making a tent on his pants. The way he laughed as Junkrat licked his lips in anticipation made him believe Roadhog had riled him up in purpose. 

"Come on come on come on," Junkrat's pegleg rasped against the blood smeared floor, kicking pieces of bone away as he kneeled in front of Roadhog. He would have tried to take his shorts off himself but the last time he attempted to do that Roadhog got mad- Junkrat guessed he got off on the slow stripping. That or he got off to how needy Junkrat was. 

Whatever, as long as they both got off. 

"Come on Hoggie, don't keep me waitin'! I can't wait to-" He was interrupted by massive fingers shoving into his mouth. The sudden intrusion made Junkrat shudder, hands gripping at Roadhog's thighs as he attempted to keep his balance. Only two fingers and Junkrat's mouth was painfully open, the calloused fingers pressing against his tongue; he struggled to breathe with fingers deep in his throat. Junkrat was glad he had no gag reflex whatsoever as he felt his throat bulging. 

With his free hand Roadhog continued to take off his pants, his half hard dick being freed- Junkrat felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight. Roadhog was massive in every way and form, and that extended to his dick. Junkrat had always wanted to ask him if the size was natural or if it was the radiation, but the time he did Roadhog replied by wrapping his hand around Junkrat's neck and squeezing (not the sexy way).  
Junkrat moaned at the sight, drool dripping from his lips into his chin. Roadhog's massive fingers left his mouth as Junkrat jiggled in delight. Roadhog didn't have to say anything, Junkrat practically scooted towards Roadhog's dick as his flesh hand touched at the base, his tongue licking at the tip of Roadhog's dick, lapping at the head and at Roadhog's piercing at the slit. Roadhog grunted in satisfaction, hand petting Junkrat's patchy hair and gently shoving him forward his cock. 

Junkrat looked up at Roadhog as he passed his tongue through the underside of his dick, panting hot against the flesh as his flesh hand massaged Roadhog's balls. His tongue lapped over the large vein, for a few seconds before he opened his mouth and took the massive tip into his maw. 

Roadhog grunted slowly and low, hand clenching at his head harder as Junkrat began to shove the member into his mouth. His tongue pressed against the underside, hands on his bodyguard's hips as he continued to suck. Roadhog was _big_ , jaw wide open as the man settled inside his mouth, panting deeply. He drooled all over himself and all over Roadhog, but it was okay. He felt Roadhog's member harden in his mouth and he smiled around it. His pointy teeth caressed at the skin and Roadhog’s grip turned from loving to violent, janking Junkrat's head back as he looked down at the man. 

"What did I say about teeth?" 

Junkrat smiled stupid, drool still spilling from his lips as he looked lovingly at Roadhog. "Ya should punish me, don't ya think?" 

Roadhog shoved Junkrat's face into his dick, making Junkrat choke out because of the sheer size of it. Roadhog kept Junkrat’s head in place as he violently thrusted into his mouth. Junkrat hands flew around attempting to find something to grab on to, settling onto Roadhog's legs as tears spilled from the corner of his eyes. He felt the the tip of Roadhog's cock poking at his throat, heat pooling on his belly. He gripped on Roadhog's legs tighter.  
Finally, Roadhog stopped, pulling out of Junkrat's mouth leaving a trail of drool. Junkrat gasped for air, spitting and rubbing at his throat as he kept balance with his free hand. 

"Ya gonna kill me one day," he giggled as drool began to spill from his mouth thick, Roadhog's precum mixed in it. Roadhog pointed at the bed silently and Junkrat knew what to do, hands and knees slipping on the blood puddle under him. That probably shouldn't have excited him the way it did, but Junkrat didn't put much thought into it. 

He pulled his pants down in one go, throwing them somewhere in the room as he practically jumped on the bed. 

"Oi, want a threesome?" He called out to Roadhog who immediately turned around confused, and saw Junkrat pointing at the dead body in the bed. "Say, I normally don't like 'em this stiff! Ahahahaha!" 

Roadhog carelessly picked the Junker's body, blood smearing over Junkrat's face as he did so and threw the corpse to the corner of the room. 

"Yer' lovely." Junkrat said as he crawled on the bed naked, eyes on the blood puddle on the mattress. "Fuck me on top of it." 

"You're disgusting." 

Junkrat laughed, not sure if it meant yes or not but fuck that. He laid his back on top of the spot, the still warm blood smearing his bare back, causing Junkrat to hiss on delight at the feeling. 

"Disgusting," Roadhog said, taking his mask off. It was a rare sight and Junkrat always felt terribly special and pampered whenever he got to see him. Small eyes, broad nose and a thick jaw with white and grey shining stubble. 

"Rip me open," Junkrat whispered, blood smudging everywhere under him. Roadhog ripped open the bottle of lube he had previously picked, rubbing it in his fingers and Junkrat twitched in eagerness as he spread his legs. 

He gasped as the tip of his finger penetrated him, back arching in pleasure as Roadhog waited for him to settle in it. Roadhog was always so patient, probably because his damn fingers and dick were so big he would kill Junkrat if he wasn't. 

"Jesus-" Junkrat gasped, clawing at the mattress under him as Roadhog introduced his finger up to the first knuckle. "Oh, Hoggie! Never change!" 

Roadhog let him adjust before he moved on, his free hand holding Junkrat in place as he let Junkrat stretch. The second finger breached Junkrat, and he gasped so hard he thought his lungs had collapsed. Roadhog grabbed his hip with his free hand as he began to scissor his fingers. Junkrat hollered, ribs shaking with laughter as Roadhog pressed against his prostate. 

"Fuck! Yes!" Junkrat started to kick at Roadhog's gut with his peg leg, laughing like a hyena as Roadhog began to thrust his fingers in an out of the man, fingernails digging on the thick free arm holding at his hip. 

"Shut up." Roadhog growled, and Junkrat laughed harder. 

"Sorry mate, I-" He gasped, laughing as he continued to kick at Roadhog's leg more. "I can't resist it-" 

"Stop that!" Roadhog grunted, but he knew it wouldn't stop any time soon- Junkrat didn't feel bad at all. Roadhog still liked him that way, didn't he? 

Roadhog bent over Junkrat, fingers still thrusting as he began to plant wet kisses on Junkrat's collarbone. Junkrat stopped laughing, laughter replaced with hot pants and moans. He loved that about Roadhog- he knew exactly what made him truly shut up and moan, unable to do anything but gape like a fool as Roadhog pressed his gut into his stomach, the blood on his chest smearing on Junkrat's, hand letting go of the hip to press down at Junkrat's torso. 

He was close, oh so close to Roadhog. Junkrat moved his head to the side and Roadhog took it as a cue, biting into the skinny neck as Junkrat tensed and moaned. He drew blood, and Roadhog licked at it as he pulled his fingers, laughing low as Junkrat whimpered. 

 

"Come on," he gasped throwing his head back on the filthy mattress, blood under him smearing on the fabric as Roadhog continued to leave bruises all over his shoulders with just his teeth. "Tear me apart." 

Roadhog took once again the bottle of lube, spreading it across his length. He pulled open Junkrat's legs, and it hurt at first, but it was the good kind of hurt, the hurt that pooled at his crotch, that made him drool. The kind of hurt that made Junkrat gasp for him, gasp for Roadhog- gasp for _Mako_ , and beg him to never go away. 

"I love ya," he whispered hot, Mako pressing his tip on Jamie's stretched hole, slowly breaching him as Jamie squirmed under him. He felt the head pop into him, painful (good painful), tears falling from the corner of his eyes oh but it felt good, it felt so good when Mako kept pushing in until he was full with him. "God- Mako, I love ya." 

Mako was so big the skin on Jamie's stomach bulged, the silhouette of Mako's cock noticeable. The first time Jamie saw it, he had lost his shit. Now he just caressed it with his dirty bloodied fingers, smearing a trail of stranger's blood over the outline. Mako licked at Jamie's chest as he almost pulled out slick, the stomach returning to its normal form until Mako thrusted hard into him again, Jamie's back arching as he screamed in pleasure. 

This was truly the only way to shut him up, he thought, mind being nothing but Mako as he fucked him in a steady rhythm, his massive hand slipping under Jamie's back and getting smeared with blood as well. Mako leaned unto him, pieces of bone from his kills spilling from his tangled silky white hair and falling on top of Jamie's, he pressed his huge chest and stomach on him, blood smearing on Jamie's torso as if he was being marked by Mako. 

"F-fuck-" Jamie whispered, Mako's hot breaths making lose his damn mind, his flesh sticky from all the blood and his skin prickly from the pieces of bone. The bed whined under them very loudly along with their fucking, but they didn't care- Mako’s rhythm was savage like a damn animal, Junkrat’s toes curling as he felt Mako pat his head gently. 

Junkrat came first; he normally was the one that came first of the two of them, throat raw as he felt his insides being poked in and out with Mako gripping so hard at his side, bruises already forming with the shape of his fingerprints. He rode it out, his erection twitching and coming all over his and Mako's belly, mixing with the already-coagulating blood on their torsos. Mako didn't stop, rubbing the come and blood all over himself as if he was finger painting with it, massive hand (He could wrap it across Jamie's torso, like he was nothing) crushing him against the bloody mattress. 

Jamie's sensitive body screamed at him, gasping at how Mako's thick cock continued to dig into him, unable to move due to Mako's own weight crushing him and leaving him weak, vulnerable. It was good, everything was so good even when Mako's hand wrapped around his neck because he knew he was okay, and they would be okay. 

Mako rumbled next to Jamie's ear, hot and wet as he spilled his cum inside of Jamie, biting into the younger's ear as his hips twitched and shuddered, still deep inside. 

The bed began to creak under them, at first shaking gently. Jamie blinked, opening his mouth to say something when the bed frame completely gave away, mattress slamming against the dirty ground with a loud thud kicking dust into the air. 

"Shit-!" Jamie yelled when they landed into the floor, Mako still inside of him when the mattress slammed, grunting at the suddenness of it. 

Jamie laughed as Mako pulled out, a trail of cum spilling from inside his thighs as Mako cracked his back. 

"Holy shit!" Junkrat began to holler as he recovered from his orgasm, regaining feeling on his toes and his insides hurt from all that fucking, but he was laughing so hard he didn't even care. "Hoggie, we broke the bed!" 

Roadhog grunted, noticing all the coagulated blood and thick cum on his stomach, grabbing the blood stained blanket from the floor and using it to clean himself up. 

"This is a first!" He continued to laugh as Roadhog cleaned the mixture of cum and blood off Junkrat's stomach, then proceeding to lie down on the ruined mattress, grunting as the blood clung to him as well. 

"We should do this more often!" Junkrat clung to Roadhog's arm, the man putting on his pig mask with one hand. 

"We should leave," Roadhog groaned, his voice more muffled now that he had his leather mask on. "Now. We were found. We must leave." 

"Awh mate, really?" Junkrat scratched at his sweaty chest, looking at the dead bodies loitering the room. "Any gang you recognize?" 

"No." Roadhog pointed one of his polished fingers to one of the bodies. "No gang. Just stupid." 

Junkrat giggled, cheek pressing against Roadhog's arm. 

"What if we wait 'till they come 'ere, and do it all over again?" 

Roadhog went silent, Junkrat still nuzzling against his skin. 

"Another room," he finally rumbled, getting up as he cleaned the blood off his back, sucking at his fingers to suck the caked cum under his fingernails. 

"Let's break another bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! my tumblr is whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com !!


End file.
